The Little Shop of Strawberries
by RaptureEntice
Summary: "I have never met someone who looks this enchanting, does that make sense? She is just too beautiful...it's 'cause of her eyes. The eyes are mind-boggling to me. I don't want to ever leave her side.."
1. Chapter 1

_**The Little Shop of Strawberries**_

**Chapter One**

_(Amy's POV)_

_My eyes blinked over and over again at the most amazing and beautiful thing I ever layed my eyes on. Well the object I saw in my DREAMS anyway. I kept dreaming of the same object over and over again, and ONLY that. It was a glass rose, shined with the color mixture of pink and red. The stem was a light green, or more like an emerald color. It wasn't a piece of jewerly. It was just something like decoration, something only rich people can afford to put into their houses and brag about how amazing the rose would bring out the room. Either that or they would COMPLAIN about how cheap it was. Selfish bastards..._

_Anyways, I could never be able to afford this. If I was anything BUT a worker at a bakery, I would have be able to. The boss rips me off like crazy. I do the most work, but I get the least paid. Maybe it's because I'm blind._

_Yes...I'm blind._

_How I work here is hard as hell. Since I cant see, I'd have to remember exactly where everything is. It gets QUITE annoying, but I manage. My boss and co-workers felt bad for me, so each room has a different temperature so I know which room I'm in. 67 degrees for the main entrance, 78 degrees for the bakery area where we make the goodies, and 60 degrees for the bathroom. Kinda funky, eh? Well, I guess it shows they...care?_

_But they mostly treat me like crap. Like once I couldn't find a dollar I dropped from the register, one of my co-workers teased me and took out all the money from the regisiter throwing them on the floor making me look like a fool. Then she'll run to the boss and complain about me fooling around with money. _

_I guess people think they can take advantage of me just because I'm blind and I can't see half the shit that is happeneing to me..._

"Excuse me, miss?"

_My mind snapped back to reality, and I wish I can see what the girl looked like. She sounded bitchy._

"Erm, yes?"

"Miss, I'm over HERE."

_I assumed she was waving her hands for my attention because I felt little winds brushing my hair._

"I'm sorry I can't...see."

"But I'm right-"

"I'm blind, dammit.." I growled, but then covered my mouth because I was disrespectful to a customer. That's a big no-no when you work.

"Oh. Well anyways, I wanted CREAM filling in my doughnut. Not JELLY filling..."

_I can't do WONDERS for you,lady!_

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll fix it right-"

_A girl that resembled me pushed me over making me land on the lady's jelly filled, __**but cream-wanted-filling**__, doughnut. She's the same girl that dropped all the money on the floor. Her name is Saymeiya_**.(A/N: Most of you know her from my 'To Be Loved or Die Trying' story. Just making a twist.)**. _She has lighter fur than me, and has sea-green eyes...I only know that from what people tell me. And I hear compliments over and over like 'Saymeiya! You're fur is the lighest pink ever!' _or '_Oh my gosh! You're eyes are like emerald seas!'_.._I guess that means sea-green right? All I get is_, '_Oh..I like you're eyes..they are sorta..spooky though..'._

_Basically making fun of my blindness._

"Damn it, Amy! You are just as clumsy as ever! Wait 'till the boss hears this!"

_Saymeiya is on her way to the Gates of HELL soon..._

_(Sonic's POV)_

_Eggman not attacking Mobius for 2 months now? Now THAT is what I call insane! Honestly, that man makes me ALIVE! What good is it to live without having fun kicking his ass? _

_Then again, I guess it's good since it puts everyone around here at ease. Everyone is so happy now, and I'd rather have it like that any day._

_But...life is just so BORING now!_

"Mr. Sonic!"

_Someone was calling me. I turned around and yet I found no one_...

"I'm down here!" the little voice called.

_I looked down and I see a little bunny girl with creamed color fur with a touch of brown at the side of her ears. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, and her smile was the cutest thing I've ever seen._

"How you know my name?"

"Well everyone knows the famous Sonic The Hedgehog. You're my idol!"

"Heh, aren't I to everyone?" I smiled with a little cockiness showing.

"I suppose so..."

"Well anyways, you know MY name...what's YOUR name?"

"I'm Cream the Rabbit. I work here at 'The Little Shop of Strawberries'!"

"...Ok then.."

"You have no idea what I'm talkin about do you?"

"Not a clue," I said with honesty.

"It's literally the BEST bakery shop around! We lietrally sell everything you can think of!"

"I doubt it very much so..." I grinned.

"Ok, try me."

"Vanilla Cream Pie!"

"Yep!"

"Strawberry Shortcake."

"Of course!"

"...Vanilla Cream Pie?"

"Uh-huh! And you just asked me that..".

"Cheesecake??"

"That's stupid to even ask." Cream rolled her eyes.

_Did this place literally have EVERYTHING?_

"Bet'cha don't have any fortune cookies!" I smiled.

"Guess again, buddy."

"You gotta be kidding me.." I was shcoked.

"No lie. Told you we had everything imaginable!" Cream smiled.

"This is ridiculous..."

"I'm sorry you think that way Mr. Sonic.."

_...I know what you are thinking. I was never good with kids anyway..._

"...H-Hey, it's not a bad thing. Tell you what, I'll check this place out if you want me to."

"That'd be great!"

"That's only if I get a free Cheesecake..."

"You have to talk about that to that boss."

"Whatever."

_Cream then took me to the bakery she worked at. You know if you think about it, isn't she like 6? How can she even work here?_

"Here we are!"

_I looked inside and it was the HUGEST bakery I have EVER seen! The pinkness kinda throws me off, but it's so HUGE! And you even saw the cheecake, the strawberry shortcake, vanilla cream pie, and the fortune cookies Cream said they had. This is a fat man's heaven!_

"Saymeiya, can you go get the boss for-"

"WHY isn't the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" this light pink hedgehog screamed. Seems like another crazed fangirl I have to face...that is all the 'dangers' I encounter nowadays...

"Yes, it is. ANYWAYS-"

"What are you still doing here? Your break is over. Now get back to work with lil miss 'Helen Keller' over there.

"That's cool, Saymeiya..."

_Yeah...that was kinda cold..._

"Whatever. Anyways, glad I could finally meet you face to face, Sonic. I've been DYING to meet you." Sayemiya smiled.

"Lemme guess. You wanna go on a date with me because it'll be the 'best night of my life'."

"Why how did you know?"

"Every crazed fan girls says the same damn thing. It's getting kinda old and annoying now, so you are wasting your time miss...Samurai.."

"Saymeiya.."

"Whatever..." I walked right passed her, leaving her stunned.

"WHERE IS MY CREAM-FILLED DOUGHNUT I ASKED FOR?"

"This service is horrible!"

"This new worker should be fired!"

_I turned to where the hassle was coming from, and I clearly saw tons of women complaining to this pink hedgehog..._

_...a beautiful...rose-looking hedegehog..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm way into this story more than any of my other ones...hahaha**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews guys! 20 in one chappie **

**Anyways enjoy Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two**

**(**_**Amy's POV)**_

_Oh man, I can't do this. I can't see at all, why did I even GET a job! I should just get free damn money BECAUSE I'm blind. Isn't there a place around here to help blind people? Somebody to help me?_

"Lady, if you do not give me my damn DOUGHNUT-"

_The person didn't even finish her sentence, because she gave me a full blown punch in the face during it, sending me to the ground...with a big fat _**OOF!**

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" I hear Cream cry.

"Hmph. That stupid pink plump deserved it anyway..," Saymeiya growled.

"Don't say that!". By the way Cream's voice was, she sounded like she was going to cry. She's sensitive...and this HAS happened before anyway.

_I felt like I was going to cry myself, but I didn't want to show Saymeiya I was a weakling like she THINKS I am. I fought the tears as I rubbed the side of my face, which felt pretty bruised._

"I'm a higher LEVEL than you, Cream. You can't TELL me what to do," Saymeiya said as she then kicked my side. She kicked the same spot she kicked two days ago.

"Miss, you better discipline this stupid pinkhog REAL good-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT..I know! I mean, as they say...the customers always right!", Saymeiya cheered, while I felt like she was glaring at me.

_Why does everyone got to treat me like a pile of dung..._

"Ok, everybody BACK the fuck up, or I SWEAR I'll get cops to arrest all of you bastards!" I heard someone yell.

"Make us!" Saymeiya fought back.

"Girl, don't think I WON'T!" the voice yelled, as I heard its footsteps coming closer to me.

_The closer the footsteps, the more I tried to scoot away from it. I covered my eyes, I don't know why 'cause I couldn't see otherwise, and then I basically rolled myself into a 'somewhat' ball._

"No, no no, hey. I'm trying to help ya out here..," the voice said.

_The voice sounds so soothing..._

"Why do you want to help me..."

"Heh, why wouldn't I?"

"Nobody ever does.."

"Well I'm not like everyone else. I at least I have _heart,"_ the voice said, kinda STRESSING the word 'heart'.

"No it's ok. I can get up myself!"

_Technically that was a lie. I didn't know where I was kinda goin so when I tried to stand up, I slipped on some jelly(from the stupid doughnut) from the floor. But I didn't fall to the ground. I felt warm, soft arms catching me._

"You were saying?"

"Uh, I can't..."

"...you can't...what..?"

"UH, I mean I wasn't paying attention..."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell," the voice laughed.

_Man his voice...it's so...manly YET soft.._

"Come on, put a smile on that pretty face of yours. Like I am!"

"Like she can tell...," Saymeiya complained.

"What?" the manly voice wondered.

_I heard a stomp on someone's foot. Assuming with the wimpy, girly shriek, Cream stepped on Sayemiya's foot to save my ass with her saying I'm blind. Sayemiya would do anything just to make me feel dumb..._

"I say we ditch this place...and you come with me."

"Alittle bit straight-forward now aren't we?" I smirked.

"Hey, I'm pretty much doing you a favor if you think about it."

"Good point-"

_Before I got to finish, he dashed out of the store with me in his arms...but jeez there is no way someone can go this fast-_

_Wait a second..._

_It can't be...him...can it?_

"Ok well, I know this isn't really much a cool place to hang but it's away from the crappy store you work in," I laughed while putting me down.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Uh...we are in the park..."

"Oh really?" I asked still confused.

"Can't you see the sign?"

"What sign?"

_I really did not get it at first! I know I'm stupid, but can you blame me? I'm not used to even talking to a guy!_

"OH! OH! That sign! Yeah over there!" I pointed to any direction.

"Well, actually it's this sign...", the guy pulled my hand in the opposite direction I was pointing to.

"I totally knew that..."

"Oh, I'm sure. Anyways you probably heard of me, right?"

"Uh...I...don't know?" I hesitated.

"Come on take a good look at me!" the guy laughed.

_I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where he was! Oh god he is bound to find out I'm blind for sure._

"I'm over here, Amy."

"You know my name?"

"Kinda easy to pick it up after hearing them all yell that at you," he chuckled.

_I just moaned. This isn't going to work out well. Besides I feel like a total fool around him. It ain't so easy befriending a damn guy apprantly._

"Well, anyways I'm Sonic The Hedgehog."

_I literally choked on my saliva._

"Oh my god, Sonic the Hedgehog? I KNEW IT!"

"Couldn't you tell by my apperance...?"

_Shit_.

"Why, yes I HAVE but what if you were someone...in...diguise?"

_Well that was a shitty cover-up._

"Hmm, well you have a point."

_But he FELL for it! YES! Stay gold, Amy! Stay gold!_

"You know your eyes are...different."

_Oh god he knows!_

"Uh, no they aren't."

'Yes they are. I don't know how to explain it more but it looks like your...confused looking or something."

"YEAH WELL I'm not.." I kinda felt offended.

"I really like them. Alot."

_This...is..SERIOUSLY the first compliment I've gotten in years._

"Really...?"

_I then felt a hand slowly stroking my face. Meh, I kinda find it pretty rude for him to already aproach me like this since we just met, but I can't find myself of making him stop..._

"They are so...hypnotizing..."

**OK this was bad. Whatever I'll live. I don't have the ability to write stories anymore...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, I am bad with updating. But you really need to understand. First, I lost internet. Then, I got grounded for 2 months. Then, my parents started to play World of Warcraft then I was never on the computer. Now, I am BANNED from the computer. Guys I didn't do anything my parents are just sick in the head. The only reason why I am writing is because I have been having dreams of this story so I am like WHATEVER lets just write it. I know I haven't updated the others. Calm down, they will be get to. MAN!**

**On with the story, I used to always say.**

**Chapter Three**

_(Sonic's POV)_

_I have truly never met someone who looks this enchanting. Does that make sense? I don't even know if I worded it right. I must be that out of it. She is just too beautiful though. It's 'cause of her eyes. The eyes are mind-boggling to me. I don't want to leave her side…I want to-_

_Oh my god, I sound like friggin' Romeo!_

"Don't you think its kind of..um..rude that your are touching me like this..?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You weren't thinking I should say," Amy somewhat chuckled.

_Well that was a big nail jabbed skin-deep in the gut._

"Aren't you a wise one."

_And with that, Amy just fainted into my arms. 'Oh Crud', I thought. What am I suppose to do now? I don't know where to take her. I'd take her back to Cream at the Little Shop of Strawberries but I ain't risking her being messed with Samumu's_**(A/N:if you guys didn't catch on Sonic keeps forgetting Saymeiya's name)**_ ass again. Man…_

_Guess I gotta take her back to my place. What a drag.._

_**At Sonic's humble adobe**_

_Jesus Christ and Holy Mary Mother of GOD is she freakin' heavy! Shes a a twig although with curvy curves so I didn't expect this!_

_I looked around to see if anyone was home. Knuckles is probably guardian the Master Emerald again. I kinda feel bad toward the dude. He doesn't have a life exciting as mine. Sitting all day, in hoping…well actually NOT hoping, that someone would come by and steal the Master Emerald. Tails is probably out flying his X Torando…_

"IVE BEING EATEN ALIVE!" Amy yells in her sleep.

"HOLY CRAAAP!" I yelled while throwing her in the air and having her land on the floor…..oops…

"OW! Sonic!" Amy yelled, since the fall woke her up.

"YEAH WELL…you scared the BAJEEBERS outta me!"

"Thought Sonic the Hedgehog was suppose to be brave," She smirked.

_I guess she thinks she is funny now doesn't she. _

"You should thank me, now you have a place to stay."

"Yeah true…. Cream doesn't even have a place to stay. She lives in the spare room in the back of the bakery.."

"Man, you're kidding…. She can stay at my place y'know."

"It's ok, she would just try to back out no matter how much you try asking. She thinks it'll be rude of her…"

"You two sweet little things deserve better than the way you guys are treated right now."

"I agree," she nodded.

"Then why don't you stand up for yourselves?"

_That I guess made Amy think a little. While she was thinking, her eyes actually changed into more of a winter snow color. That was kind of scary yet it looked so beautiful. She is such an interesting jellybean I say._

"People just don't understand."

"I'm sure I can..if you give me the chance to."

"No you won't…"

_I guess there is something more serious about her than I thought. Whatever it may be, it must be really affecting her. Her eyes were staying white, but then tears flowed in her eyes. I kind of felt like a jerk standing there because I didn't really know what to do._

_In an instant, which is pretty odd, she just fell to the side and fell asleep on a mattress that JUST SO HAPPENED to be right on the floor. _

_She's an odd ball. A cute one._

"Anyone home?"

"Ayo, Knuckles."

_Knuckles and I did our 'manly' handshakes. He noticed Amy on the floor and gave me a 'what the fuck' face._

"I found her at the store."

"Ya gunna nail 'er good?"

"KNUCKLES!"

"Why else would you bring a chick to the house? A RANDOM one in fact."

"I am a generous hedgehog! I help the needy!"

_I sounded like them people who work at the foundations to help poor people._

"You are so boring. You needa be more like me."

"But I don't wanna be a clueless mole thinking with only his 'discostick'."

"I get more excitement then you."

"Actually-"

"I mean with the ladies. You are too damn busy saving the world all the time, that YOUR 'discostick' is probably shriveled and pruned.

"You are so NASTY!"

_Knuckles left after that. He knows how to make me laugh sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if Knuckles tries to get me to sleep with her._

_…but first, I have to look after her. Then she'll see the generosity in me and then she'll want to…_

_…oh crap what am I saying._

**I kind of don't care if this was bad. Everyone kept complaining about me not writing..I love you all but its hard especially the life I had. I am not going crazy about this either. Who knows when I will update again. Hopefully soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Tis been a yearrr...yes, yes...but it is because...well I DON'T KNOW! I DO NOT KNOW WHY haha! But I'm back..hopefully to stay. Teehee.**

**Also i want everyone to realize that the only characters that do NOT know Sonic and the rest of the crew is Amy and Cream, and obviously Saymeiya. It's like as if they were never in the series at all so yeah ANYWAYS...**

**ON WITH ZEE STORY, NO?**

Chapter 4

**(Knuckles POV)**

_Walking around aimlessly is never really all that fun...especially when you have alot of things on your mind that just won't clear away. Seeing that girl...I didn't catch her name...but seeing that girl sleeping at Sonic's place got me wondering. I mean, I obviously know that Sonic isn't sleeping with her, and that he isn't planning to anytime soon, but he said he found her randomly. What is bothering me is that, WHY of all the people he could take that is homeless, he took her in. I shoulda stayed around to ask more questions instead of kidding around...but I need to get back to Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald before it gets stolen. Chances of that stone getting stolen though is pretty low. There hasn't been any signs of Eggman in about 2 months, and me and Rouge have been getting along PRETTY well, so I know I don't have to worry about anything..._

_Thinking about it, even though it may be peaceful without Eggman, it gets quite boring. I'm sure Sonic thinks the same...it was more fun than sitting by the Master Emerald all my life. I wish it seriously wasn't my duty in life..._

"Hey! Knuckles!" someone called out.

_I look behind and I see a white bat flying towards my direction, and a brown bunny that had almost her whole body roboticized. She actually had a heart shaped top, just like Rouge._**(A/N:Dude, I was watching Sonic SATAM this whole week and I didn't realize untill NOW that Bunnie Rabot looks ALMOST JUST LIKE Rouge. I mean even the eyes too, like woah.)**

"What's up, Rouge? And Bunnie! It has been WAY too long..."

"Running into you like this is WAY past cool, as Sugarhog would say," Bunnie smiled while putting a thumb up.

"And sadly enough, he still does," I shrugged. "So what brings you guys over to this end? Bunnie it's been years since we last saw eachother. And Rouge, didn't you say you went off to see the world, to steal some other jewels since you just simply cannot steal mine?"

_She definitely looked annoyed after she noticed my smirk. _"Yes I did, and I found something great, I actually came over here to show you to see if you can identify this...you know...being the 'world's greatest treasure hunter'," she laughed.

_Puh. I suddenly just remembered why I used to want to shovel claw her in the damn gut._

"And I'm just here because I thought I'd pay that Hunk-Hog a visit." Bunnie pointed out.

"Out of the blue?" I asked.

"I saw him on the news after they were showing Sonic basically destroying Robotnik's base once and for all. It made me miss the action of being around that guy, just wanted to come by and say hello and then I woulda been on my way to Knothole. But then I met up with this deary and she was telling me she was visiting you so I was hoping to see Sonic or Tails with you..."

"Say, since you are bringing that up, how is everyone and the Freedom Fighters?" Rouge asked.

"You mean EX-Freedom Fighters.."

"...well why is that?" Rouge asked again.

"Well I mean ever since Sonic and us Freedom Fighters setteled the score with Robotnik years ago, he hasn't even dared to step into Knothole again...so we had nothing else to fight for, and everyone just went on with there lives peacefully. It still isn't the same though, especially since Sonic and Tails left...not really as much fun. I really miss that man always complaining for chili dogs..."

"Sorry Bunnie, but you know Eggman ploted another evil scheme that Sonic and Tails HAD to leave Knothole and pursue Eggman with me." I sighed.

"I know that sugar, but they still could have dropped by for a visit..it has been 6 years."

"We decided to stay around here, because Eggman tends to make this area the target of our problems," I said, growling while thinking about the chaos Eggman has ever brought.

"Sonic could have still visited us in a 'Sonic Second'...and Sally misses him."

"He stays away because no matter where Sonic goes, Eggman follows. He wanted Knothole to stay safe. Trust me, Bunnie, he really does miss you guys."

"Well...at least we are thought about." she smiled softly.

"Alright you guys can cry about the world, AFTER I show you the damn gem! I don't have all freakin day...places to go, TREASURE TO STEAL!" Rouge yelled...like a maniac...in fact.

"Yeah well, hand it over, batgirl."

"My my, Knuxie. You haven't called me that in the longest. You only called me that when you were angry with me."

"Yeah and that still stands," I said while giving her a 'bite me' face. She growled silently.

_She got annoyed and just threw the piece of jewerly at me. I caught it and took a good look it, and...yeah. I seriously didn't know what kind of gem it was, but it wasn't a normal one. This gem was about the size of my two hands combined, and it was crystal blue and it was shaped lik a star. Yeah, never seen a kind like this before._

"No idea."

"Yeah well this PROVES you aren't the WORLD'S greatest treausre hunter. You woulda known what this shit was..." Rouge mumbled.

"I'm NOT deaf, I AM the world's greatest, and you better pipe that stupid little mouth of yours, or Knuckles will SERIOUSLY be giving you an beatdown!" I yelled pointing to my knuckles.

"Talk about a sourpuss..." Rouge complained, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, since you are being such a bitch, I'm keeping it."

"It's not even pretty anyways. Do what you want with it. I DON'T care," Rouge exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"ANYWAYS, Bunnie, if you wanna visit Sonic, he is back at home. He is watching over some girl but I think it is okay to see him."

"Some girl? Is he like...seeing her?" Bunnie looked worried.

"I doubt it, I mean he just met her today," I said which made Bunnie looked a little more upset. "...why?"

"Before Tails and him left, he promised that he will come back to Sally one day. Sally-girl is still holding onto that..."

_I didn't know how to break it to her, but Sonic for SURE just said that because he doesn't like saying goodbyes...I mean that is like one of the WORST goodbyes to ever say to a girl but Sonic is seriously that retarded to think something like that could pass and a girl would forget about you. But I guess he didn't want to hurt her..._

"Bah, forget what I said. I gotta see that Hunky-hunk of a hog PRONTO!"

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen Sonic since our last battle two months ago." Rouge had decided.

"Seems no one has really seen Sonic so much. What about Tails? Is he with Sonic? I want to see him too!"

"He disappeared 2 months ago too..."

"My STARS, what is with these disappearances?" Bunnie cried out.

_And she HAS a point! The hell where IS Tails? Him and Sonic were always attached to hip. Come to think of it, where the fuck is Shadow too? Did everyone just decided to break apart, thinking Eggman was done for good?_

"OKAY YEAH WELL SORRY I HAVE TO GO, MASTER EMERALD IS CALLING ME NOW, BYE!" I yelled trying to leave in a hurry.

"Don't be surprised if you see some of its pieces stolen!" Rouge turned around and winked at me, and then dashed off with Bunnie.

"Wh-Wha...YOU'RE...BATTY!" I yelled in rage having my fists in the air.

_I swear I felt my face was like tomatoes._

**(Sonic's POV)**

_It has been about two hours since she fell asleep...and it seems like it'll be awhile 'till she wakes up...I wonder who she exactly IS. Like, what is going on with her. She was acting a little...weird. Especially in the park. And as much as i love her grey/lightblue eyes_**(A/N:Yes people I changed her eye color)**_, them being so hypnotizing and all, there is still something weird about them. I don't know.._

_I NEED TO CRACK THIS CASE BEFORE I EXPLODE!_

_Still, maybe a little mystery would be more fun. And she seems fun to mess with. _

_HAHA, I'm just such a mess.._

**"YAWN*"**

_Oh...she's finally waking up. I'm debating if I should ask her questions...or just leave everything alone for now. You know, questions LATER and what not and just have fun._

"You've slept quite awhile there little girl," I smirked.

"I am NOT a little girl! And I know...I barely get any sleep. I usually work at my job ALMOST all day."

"Jesus christ on rubber crutches! They don't cut you ANY slack do they?"

"They take advantage of me because I'm-"

_She slapped her hand over her mouth with her eyes widened. _

_I didn't get it?_

"What?"

"They think I'm stupid."

"You know who is stupid? That Saymeiya...chick. She really grinds my gears, especially hearing her annoying voice...makes me wanna STEP ON SOME FLOWERS MAN!"

"Haha, you're funny," Amy giggled.

"AND...an incredibly good-looking hedgehog, if i may add," I smiled, posing like those..guy...models...

"Okay, now you are just dreaming."

_Owned._

"WHAT! You for real? You've NEVER EVER seen a hedgehog with this nice shade of blue AND good-looks...AND has supersonic speed."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Amy laughed.

_Yeah you probably saw this coming, but I went over to table which JUST SO HAPPENED to have a mirror. I picked it up and I stared at my...handsome self._

"All I see is...a mighty-fine looking hedgehog with the shiniest of shiny teeth."

"OH...jesus...remind me to never compliment you on anything ever again."

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

_I wouldn't be surprised if it was Knuckles again..._

"Soniiiic, oh Soniiiic, I have a surprise for you!"

_Rouge? She's never over here..._

"What's all the hub-bub, Rouge?"

_I opened the door not to only see Rouge the Bat...but..._

"B-Bunnie?" I said nearly having tears in my eyes.

"SUGARHOG!" Bunnie Rabot cried out and jumping onto me asking for a big, MONDO hug.

"Oh my god, Bunnie! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Not my fault!" she turned away, playing around.

"Come on, Bunnie. You know I had to leave...if I didn't Eggman woulda taken over ALL of Mobius."

"Since WHEN did you store calling ol' Robotnik 'Eggman'?"

"Since he got fatter," i laughed, making Rouge chuckle.

_Man I KILL myself with my jokes!_

"Well, for old times sake, can you call him Ol' Ro**BUTT**nik? Brings back alot of hip-hoppin' memories!"

"Will do, pal. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is living peacefully. No chaos has happened ever since we took on Robotnik years ago. It has been great."

"Good to hear, Bunnie. That's WAY past cool..." I sighed, while giving her another hug.

"It's great just to hear you say that...everyone misses you and Tails. Sally too."

_SALLY!_

_Oh my god...Sally...I haven't seen her...in 6 years..I wonder how she is...how she looks...I haven't really thought about her ever since I left. I tried to forget about her honestl, because I thought I would never see her again...but seeing Bunnie again, makes me realize that I CAN see her again._

_...No feelings for her though, those feelings have been buried...it wouldn't work out anyways..._

"And...may I ask, who is that girl sitting on your mattress?"

_She points to Amy, which resulted her into waving and smiling shyly. Bunnie I thought would have given her a warm welcome, but I caught a good look at her, and she was basically staring her down with a massive glare._

**DROP A REVIEW**

**HOOHOO! WHAT battle happened 6 years ago? WHAT ON EARTH is that gem Rouge gave Knuckles? WHY THE HELL is Bunnie staring Amy down? WE SHALL SEE...IN ZEE NEXT CHAPTER! Hahaha thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY LORDEH LORD! Almost 120...freakin reviews for this story! Wow you guys this makes me seriously happy! I mean this is ONLY the 5th chapter and I already have alot! Everyone should help spread the word, heh. AND READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE..like my 'Signed in Blood' story..idk i just love that story so much lol. Goodness me haha.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Tail's POV)**

_Eggman is gone, peace has been restored to Mobius...no sign of him since the attack two months ago. Some of us decided to flee the area, us being Shadow, Rouge, The Chaotix Crew and I. We fled the scene to find new discoveries of Eggman's next attack. Well...we THOUGHT he would attack again. I searched around like crazy and I found nothing. I even checked up in the skies, but I still couldn't find any info. At first I was thinking that he must be a sneaky bastard and planning it somewhere that we have never heard of, but Eggman isn't THAT smart to think of that. I mean, it'd only have to be one thing._

_Eggman relinquished..resigned...gave up._

"Tails, if you want to impress him you are gunna have to work harder than this."

_I'm being trained to impress my best friend, whom I consider as my brother. He is the hero of Mobius and all, but I'm just a sidekick. I want to show Sonic that I'm stronger, and that he doesn't have to try so hard to protect me...I want to show him I can fight on my own._

"I know, Shadow. I'm trying."

"Not hard enough, get ready for Round 18," Shadow stated. I let out a painful moan.

"18! Shadow I'm tired, we've been going at it for hours..."

"You want to prove Sonic your strength or not?"

_I do, but this is brutal stuff!_

"Fine, you win."

_I go in my fighting stance, preparing for the worst. Considering it's Shadow, half the time he does his worst._

_He called out 'Chaos Spear!" and sparks formed around him and head for my direction. I used my twin-tails to block the attack, but not only to block..but to mirror the spears back into his direction. Shadow did a cart-wheel jump, avoiding the spears. He was impressed, I'm sure. _

"Tails, I'm quite impressed," he smirked.

_See, I told you!_

"I do admit you are getting better...well I guess we shall call it a night then shall we?"

_He made a 'hmph' sound, and he turned to walk back to our cave. Before he dashed off inside, I took out a fat yellow and black gun. Well, it looked like a gun, it wasn't exactly that though. It's one of my newest inventions outta the random parts I'd find in garbage dumps while traveling with Shadow. In a second, I pressed against the trigger and out shot a circle of electricity. I aimed for Shadow, and SUCCESS! It hit him, causing his body to be paralyzed._

"W-w-well played, fox..." was all he was able to say.

"Something new I've been working on, I thought I'd show ya!" I exclaimed.

_..I felt bad though. So i clicked the button under my gun and it released Shadow from paralysis._

**"OOF!"** was the sound he made when his body met the dirt ground.

"Sorry, Shadow! I didn't think it would be so effective!"

_He pulled himself together and he slowly stood up from the ground. His eyes were still closed, while frowning. I was all ready for the yelling spree._

_He opened his eyes and crossed his arms. _"You should be proud of yourself, kid. Your machines and all keep getting better and better. That alone should impress Sonic, which I'm pretty sure it has already."

"No! I want to keep practicing! I want Sonic to think I'm cool and stuff!"

"...I'm...sure he already does?"

"But I want him to be like 'WOAH TAILS! YOU ARE PRETTY STRONG" and stuff!"

_He sighed, I feel like I annoy him too much..._

"Whatever suit yourself, but tomorrow, you better be ready for heavy rounds."

"I will, Shadow! I'll be the strongest I have ever been yet!"

"I'm DYING to see this..."

_He then walked off into our cave, and he never came out. _

_Then it began to rain. It began to thunder hard and the lightning didn't make it any better. I always hated lightning...it was my greatest fear. While Sonic feared water, I feared lightning._

_OH MY GOD AND HE IS BLUE LIKE WATER AND I'M YELLOW LIKE LIGHTNING!...We were meant to be brothers! _**(AN: Picture Tails having the cutest smile ever after saying that!)**

"If you don't wanna catch a damn cold Tails, freaking get inside here!"

_After the fight with Eggman, Shadow knew I wasn't satisfied of how I handled it. He knew I wanted to be just like Sonic and fight Eggman like he always does. I didn't always like being the pilot, and only the pilot. So then I went off to find secrets about Eggman's next attack like I said, and Shadow caught up with me. He caught me fighting off some badniks, trying to improve my strength._

_I OBVIOUSLY FAILED. So after he caught me he told me he could be of some assistance...that was about a month and a half ago. Ever since then we traveled together, fighting eachother to improve strengths, and also to see if Eggman ever showed up. At this point though, we kinda just gave up on that._

_I can't go home yet though...not untill I'm strong enough to impress Sonic._

**-At 'The Little Shop of Strawberries'**

**(Cream's POV)**

_Amy hasn't come back yet...it's been hours. I'm really worried! And covering for her isn't easy! Saymeiya is not dumb...well not THAT dumb. I keep telling her she went to deliver Coconut Pies to a customer that was pretty far from here, and that Sonic willingly went with her to help. She bought it but...I don't know for how long._

"Bunny girl, what kind of treat is this?" a female white hedgehog asked.

"OH! It's one of our bests! It's formed to look like a small bacon cheeseburger, but it's really only a cupcake!"

"Oh wow, that is pretty neat! What did you use to top this?"

"We used little bits of sugar to pretend that they are the sesame seeds, the 'meat' is the chocolate, the 'ketchup' is red frosting inside, and inside has 'bacon' with is just a bunch of small twizzlers put together!"

_My mouth kinda watered thinking about it..and looking at it. I haven't had any of the treats from here for a long time now..Saymeiya doesn't allow us, even though she isn't the boss. But she has the power to at LEAST boss us around, so..._

"I'll take 4 of them please!"

"Oh uh...okay! Let's go to the front where I can bag the cupcakes and stuff."

_While waking to the cashier, I saw Saymeiya staring me down. She was glaring the whole walk to the cashier..._

"Okay uh...that's $12 please."

"Okay no problem."

_While the lady was looking through her wallet, I looked back at Saymeiya who was still staring me down. She folded her arms, she is catching on about Amy...I know it._

"Oh...oh my god..."

"...M'am?"

"I DROPPED ALL OF MY MONEY!"

"Oh.."

"I worked so hard for a week to get this money!"

_Wait, for a WEEK and you only have at least $12...?_

"...i wanted to get this for me child...she's only 6 and she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning...and we don't really have a home..."

_AWWWW THE POOR LADY! OH MY GOSH, I can't have her give me money! Oh my..._

"I'm so sorry...okay you don't have to pay at all. NOTHING! You can have these for free, no problem!"

_I smile widely, but deep down I knew I was gunna get it from Saymeiya..._

"I...I cannot..."

"No, please, it's no trouble at all! Your kid needs to eat!"

_Even if its...sweets and not REAL food...hmm._

"Well...I mean, I'll at least give you this at least.."

_She went threw her BIG HUGE bag, and she threw a black crystal...gem looking thing into my arms. It was..strangely beautiful. It was jet black, although if you look hard enough, you see little pink sprakles inside. It's like there were fireworks within the gem. I couldn't look at it though, the sparkles made me sort of want to just look away...it was just hard to look at._

"Oh no I mean...I REALLY wouldn't know what to do with this."

"I found it on the road...I thought it was ugly, and it has no importance for me."

"...but it wouldn't have any importance to me either..."

"Keep it! You never know what good can come out of it..."

_I KNEW I WAS GOING TI GET IT FROM SAYMEIYA BUT...I REALLY didn't want to give the hedgehog back this crystal. It was too pretty. If Amy finds a cure to fix her blindness...I want her to see this. I want this to be her first thing she could see..._

"Okay lady, I will. Thanks! I hope you and your child make through the hard times...I know how it feels and all."

"You are homeless too?"

_I sighed and looked at Saymeiya once more. She started tapping her foot. Yeah I was gunna get it...and it sucks. It's like...it's like she is mine and Amy's mom, since we lost our moms in a big war years ago..._

"I guess you can say that..."

"Hang in there kiddo..."

"Hey, you too m'am." I winked. I didn't know what else to do.

_She just walked out in a flash, as if she had somewhere to be. _

_And then, Saymeiya charged after me._

"See me in my office."

"Saymeiya, plea-"

"See. me. in. my fucking. office."

"But...but-"

"**NOW!**"

_Oh my god...please I don't want another beating today..._

"FINE, I'll take you there myself."

_She made sure no one was looking...and then she grabbed my ears and she dragged me on the floor, and it hurt so bad...I was trying to pull my ears away from her hands but that only tightened her grip. She dragged me all the way to her office, and when she opened the door, she threw me inside._

"Where the fuck is Amy?"

"I already told you," I snapped.

_**-SLAP-**_

"No fucking games, where the FUCK IS SHE!" she yelled still holding her hand in the air.

"You can't make me tell you, Saymeiya!"

"I can't?" she smiled.

"...no!"

_**-PUNCH-**_

"You were saying?"

_Oh my god this hurt so bad. It only hurt because my cheeks and shoulders were still sore from yesterdays beatings...I really can't take this everyday for the rest of my life...I don't care if it's on the contract. I can't do it!_

"Amy is my best friend...my sister. I'll do anything to protect her. And now, it's time I fight back Saymeiya."

_I raised my leg and kicked her nose, which obviously led to a severe nose bleed. She cried out in pain, and mumbled about 7 swear words under my breath._

_I ran. She tried to keep up with me while holding her nose, trying to stop the blood. She was trying to do anything so I wouldn't escape. But I had to..especially now. I had to find Amy. Besides, if I don't escape, Saymeiya is gunna stab me for giving her a nose bleed._

_I ran faster...and faster..and faster. Within 'The Little Shop of Strawberries', it's like a maze. So many workers work here that they have their own offices, except me and Amy of course, and the many workers that have worked as long as me and Amy have... I looked behind and Saymeiya was near me. I would have FLOWN away but my ears were too sore to do anything._

_...but I have to try._

"CREAM YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"I'm sorry, Saymeiya."

_I gave her a proper salute, and I started flapping my ears. I was off the ground before Saymeiya leaped towards me trying to catch me. And with that, I flew out..flew out of 'The Little Shop of Strawberries'. That hell hole..that slave place I began to work at when I was 4._

_And for the first time in 5 years...I felt free. It hurts to say that...because I haven't been been exactly free before I was 5. I don't have any GOOD memories of when I was a kid. Ever since I was basically born, it's been bad...I mean I lost my mother when I wasn't even 1 year old yet._

_And now that I'm free, I can finally begin my search for my chao Cheese._

"I know it's been 9 years Cheese, but hang in there...if you are still alive..."

_The thought tore my heart apart..._

_**(The White Hedgehog's POV)**_

_Haha...hahahhaha...hahahahhahahaha._

_Stupid baby. Not looking through my disguise. Sonic would have saw right through this. _

_BUT I GUESS THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A 9 YEAR OLD BUNNY IS OBLIVIOUS TO THE __WORLD! Believing the sob story about a homeless lady with a child...she WOULD believe me. Fuckin' sucker. She took the 'Destruction Stone' with no problem! One good, hard god damn look at __the stone can instantly cause a horrible fate to the seeker. She fell right into my trap! I KNOW __she is going to show that blind girl worker the crystal if she ever is able to have the ablity to see, __and with the Doctors help, we will have the perfect trap to lure her in..._

_And I'm so goddamn smart too, being a totally different race AND gender as a disguise._

_Hah, only someone like me, Jet the Hawk, can think of such a clever idea._

**OH SHIAT JET THE HAWK! HOW COULD YOU!**

**My lord, some many stories to figure out guys!**

**-What is the crystal rose Amy saw in her dreams in chapter one?**

**-What will Sonic do when he find out Amy has been born blind?**

**-What kind of gem did Rouge give Knuckles in chapter four?**

**-What battle happened in Knothole years ago?**

**-What battle happened between Sonic and Eggman two months ago?**

**-How did Amy and Cream lose their mom?**

**-What is the contract Cream and Amy signed to work at the shop?**

**-What happened to Cheese?**

**-WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS STORY BECOME ACTION BASED?**

**Rofl anyways, hopefully the wait was good. AND READ MY OTHER STORIES YER!**

**And finally. to a reviewer, to a reviewer who has been reviewing and leaving me anonymous reviewers for always. Supermunckin. I have a question for you...WHO ARE YOU? LOL! You are always leaving me reviews within like seconds from updation! Idk how you do it and you've been doing it for two years! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO YOU ARE! PLEASE ANSWER! I'M DYING TO KNOW! LOL**

**Okay ta ta everyone! YIPYIP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated THREE stories in THREE days. Clearly, this is a sign that we really are going to die in December 2012 LMFAO.**

**ANYWAYS I had the WHOLE SYSTEM OF THE PLOTLINE SET OUT IN MY USB PORT TWO YEARS AGO...but I found it, and it broke. So. I don't even remember what I had in mind, so I gotta think up everything from scratch again. BALLS.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 6

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

"Bunnie Rabot, meet Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Bunnie!" _Amy cheered, not actually looking in Bunnie's direction._

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure...". _I could tell she was very hesitant on even speaking to her. I mean...I GUESS I could understand. She is Sallys best friend after all, and she was there when Sally and I were kind of a couple. _"How do you two know eachother?"

"OH, uh, well, long story short...she was pretty much in a jam and I got her out of it-"

"The usual, dearie?" _Bunnie managed to pull a meek smile._

"Yeah, ha-ha-ha..." _This couldn't get anymore awkward. _"And she's pretty much homeless right now soooo..."

"...so you bring a stranger to live you with...boy, you just ain't thinking straight...are you, hog?"

_I was wrong. If it wasn't awkward before, it is now. Amy did a chuckle out of embarassment. Rouge looked intrigued by all of this, I wouldn't be surprised if she stirred the pot._

"My my, a little heat in this room, am I wrong?" _Rouge added. I spoke too soon._

"No...no I'm sorry, I'm being incredibly rude. I won't beat around the bush, it's just I'm Sally-girl's best friend and just seeing dear ol' Sugarhog living under a roof with another hedgie is fiddlin' with my head and stuff."

"OH, Sonic and I aren't anything serious. He is just helping me out." _Amy said innocently, while shaking her hands in the air. Heh, it was kind of cute._

_Bunnie didn't seem convinced. Come on, dude. It has been 6 years. She needs to cut me some slack. It's not like I PLANNED for this to happen. _"I guess."

"Honest. In fact, if it's truly an issue, I can leave right now. I don't want any tension with anyone."

"Oh no now stop. I'm just being rude. Seriously, this isn't like me. Acting like a mean ol' hag isn't attractive to my look." _Bunnie was trying to soothe the awkwardness. I know she means well, so I guess I'll give her props for pulling herself together. _"Just one of those immature girly fights that seemed to hip-hop out of me, heh."

"Don't worry, Bunnie. But say, how HAS Sally been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, dearie?" _Her sarcasm at her finest. _"She's miserable, Sugarhog...she misses you. She isn't all high-techy like she was back in the ol' days. It's freaking me out, hoo-wee!" _She twitched a bit to creature dramatic affect I guess._

"Heh, you don't say..."

"Come back to Knothole with me, Sonic."

_That SERIOUSLY took me by surprised. Did NOT see that coming. _"What? Bunnie, you KNOW I can't. I left for a reason...you guys have to avoid Robuttnik at all costs."

"But he hasn't been seen in 2 months, like you said!"

"And for all we know, he'll come back the moment I set foot in there. What if this is all of Robuttniks doing? Or what if he strikes here, where will I be?" _I saw her face fall with disbelief. As much as I know she wants to be with me back at my old home, I know she's only doing it because she wants Sally and I to be reunited. Girlfriend or not, Sally can't get involved in this anymore. _

_I'm sick and TIRED of causing pain and danger to all of my friends around me._

"Sugar..."

"Look, Bunnie...I really can't. Tell Sally I'm sorry."

_Her ears flopped up with utter shock. She probably didn't see that comment coming. _"Say wha?"

"I'm not THAT dumb, haha. I knew Sally sent you here. You really think I thought you came here on your own? If that was the case, why didn't you bring Sally yourself? She sent you here to see if I had a moment in me that I thought about her."

"Have you...?"

_Meh, I am not good with this soft shenanigans. They are just MONDO problems for me. _"Yes, yes I have. A lot, actually...but I have to keep you guys safe. You have to understand me."

_Rouge then yawned with aggravation and then clapped her hands together, resulting in Bunnie and I's body to jerk a bit. _"WELL THIS HAS BEEN SUFFICIENTLY ANNOYING AND DRAMATIC. I DO THINK MISS AMY HAS HEARD ENOUGH SO-"

"Ah shit. Sorry you got caught up in this mess, Amy." _Shit, I really was._

"OH NO IT'S FINE. Hah, didn't even notice..." _Wow, she's a terrible liar._

_Bunnie then made a dramatic attempt to walk out the door without even saying goodbye, but something appeared to pop in that little brain of hers 'cause her ears lifted up and she turned back in my direction. _"Is it...is it okay if I can visit from time to time? And maybe bring Sally-girl?"

_I let out a depressing sigh, she was very fucking persistant. But I really can't blame her. We haven't seen eachother in 6 years. _"No, I'm sorry. It's too risky. It's bad enough you even came over here. I know we haven't seen eachother in years, but I told you to stay in Knothole for a reason."

_Bunnie's eyes of pain became into anger and hate. She always had a burning passion, but she was never one to get upset, unless something really angered her. _"You know, Sugarhog, just because you are 18 and had to branch away from being a lil' hedgie, DOESN'T mean you had to lose your spirit too."

_She slammed the door shut, shaking the whole house. Apparently Amy couldn't handle the shake so it was enough for her to send her flying off the couch._

_How clumsy can she get? Can't she see when she is going? Shit._

"Meet me at Glitz Park at 7:00pm, Sonic."

"...Rouge?"

"We have much to discuss."

_Where the hell is this coming from? _"ABOUT?!" _I snapped, I was growing incredibly impatient with this bullshit._

"Your war in Knothole 6 years ago, we HAVE to discuss about that."

"What's the point? It's over and done with."

"I'm pondering a few things and I would like to speak with you privately about it, but I want you and your little Rosey to bond a lil bit. I feel bad for her, she seems she won't really speak to anyone but you."

_It was then I saw Amy did a sheepish giggle. Gah, how fucking adorable THAT was. _"It's not that! Erm, uhm, it's just...hehhhhhhh..."

"It's fine, sweetheart. You just love Sonic's pressence, because HA...who doesn't?" _Rouge winked. No, your winks are meant for Knuckles. Don't even._

"NO, that's not it at all!"

"Sure it isn't, darling. Well, I best be off. Maybe I'll run into Knuxie. I wanna mess around with him some more. Toodles!" _She waved her fingers in our direction, except only I waved back. Amy was staring at her direction, but I guess she was in a daze._

_Her...eyes do always look like they are in a daze though. Heh, but I can't help but to stare at them. Her eyes are incredibly unique. It makes her look mysteriously sexy._

_Okay, Sonic, calm the hormones bro._

_Rouge ignored Amy's awkwardness of not waving goodbye back and just nonchantly left out of the house. _"So, uh...what's the REAL reason you only like speaking to me?" _I winked._

**Short chapter, yes, but it's a little preview for my comeback. BUT SERIOUSLY, you guys should read my other stories. I need more fans for those, please and thank you! BUT YEAH REVIEW THIS, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I AM WILLING TO CONTINUE.**

**BLUE-SKADOO, WE CAN TOO! -disappears-**


End file.
